


A Mother's Last Words

by DarkSaori



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, FugaMiko - Freeform, M/M, ShiIta
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Sentindo em seu coração que o fim estava próximo, Mikoto Uchiha resolveu escrever cartas aos filhos para que nunca esquecessem de seus sentimentos.FANFIC CENTRADA EM MIKOTO UCHIHA
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: O Começo do Fim

Naquela manhã, tudo parecia diferente. Os pássaros não cantavam, a brisa que soprava era leve e carregava um presságio esquisito que arrepiou todo o corpo de Mikoto Uchiha, que havia se levantado cedo como todos os dias. Já havia preparado o café da manhã do marido, Fugaku, e o seu próprio. Ele logo apareceu e trocaram um casto selinho, sentando-se sobre os pés e em seguida, iniciando a refeição mais calados do que de costume, fato que a alarmou, mas ela nada disse. 

Assim que terminaram, Mikoto se levantou e levou toda a louça para a pia, despedindo-se do marido com outro beijo casto, se arrepiando quando ele a segurou pela cintura. 

— Eu te amo, Mikoto. — Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, a fazendo corar imediatamente. 

— Eu também te amo, Fugaku. Muito. — Respondeu pondo as mãos sobre os ombros dele, lhe acariciando, vendo um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios dele antes de suas mãos grandes a deixarem e ele finalmente desaparecer de sua vista. 

Será que ele sabia de algo a mais? 

Talvez saber da missão secreta de Itachi houvesse lhe causado tamanho impacto, que o fez ir embora tão rápido e de forma tão sorrateira sem dar-lhe explicações. Ela possuía ciência de que aquele assunto o abalara, mas não fazia ideia do quanto. 

De qualquer forma, não importava. Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que o fim estava próximo e que precisava deixar as coisas em ordem. Era uma Uchiha, afinal, havia treinado a vida inteira para momentos como aquele, não? Mas era inegável que nada poderia prepará-la até estar frente a frente ao que quer que fosse acontecer. 

Sabia que o clã planejava uma rebelião e mesmo sendo contra esse tipo de coisa, ela precisava participar e apoiar o marido. A guerra nunca foi uma solução inteligente a seu ver, e sempre haveria alguém mais forte e, apesar disso, a sua presença era necessária. Não lutava há anos, mas a kunoichi que se tornou permanecia adormecida dentro de si, pronta para desabrochar quando precisasse. Se realmente precisasse. 

Lavou a louça e arrumou toda a cozinha. Logo faria o almoço, mas antes foi até o quarto, onde pegou uma grande caixa quadrada dentro de seu armário e se sentou à cama, pondo a franja atrás das orelhas. Não soube dizer de onde veio aquele desejo de rever o passado, mas parecia muito urgente; era como se houvesse viajado por um longo tempo e sentisse saudade do que passou, e precisasse muito reencontrar aquelas memórias. 

Abriu a caixa com delicadeza, observando o amontoado de fotos que lá havia; a maioria continha o rosto de seus filhos, os mesmos brincando, sorrindo, e algumas dela e de seu marido. Sorriu encantada ao pegar com os dedos finos uma fotografia onde Itachi segurava Sasuke ainda bebê, em um canguru improvisado. Era algo tão puro, tão lindo, que sentiu os seus olhos umedecerem. Não sabia explicar, mas ao ver os rostos tão inocentes de seus filhos, o seu coração de mãe se apertou. Não imaginava viver sem eles, tampouco como seria para eles se virarem sem ela. 

Não que eles fossem totalmente dependentes ou coisa parecida, mas uma mãe sempre faria todo e qualquer sacrifício por seus filhos, além de querer fazer o melhor por eles. 

Suspirou e continuou vendo as fotos, os olhos umedecendo-se ainda mais, o ar faltando de leve. Sentiu que se despedia dos meninos que carregou com tanto amor em seu ventre e que carregaria mais quantas vezes pudesse. Eles eram tão lindos, esforçados, inteligentes, ambos prodígios do clã Uchiha, pedacinhos seus e de Fugaku mesclados de forma perfeita. Os amava tanto, mas tanto que faria o que fosse preciso para que crescessem felizes e se sentindo amados, mas parecia que a vida lhe direcionara para um caminho diferente. 

Não se contentou somente por ver as fotos, mas precisou guardá-las. Enxugou seus olhos e então fechou a caixa e devolveu-a ao seu lugar de origem. Sentindo seu corpo mais pesado do que qualquer coisa, Mikoto saiu do quarto e pôs-se a fazer os dangos caseiros que Itachi tanto gostava e a salada de tomates que Sasuke comia todo dia. Mesmo com os olhos levemente inchados, ela se permitiu sorrir por fazer as comidas que seus filhos apreciavam. 

Ao terminar, pôs ambos na geladeira e suspirou, lavando as mãos e secando-as no avental que usava, indo até a varanda e observando o dia. As nuvens brancas passavam calmamente, como se o tempo houvesse parado, como se a Terra houvesse interrompido o seu curso natural por obra de algo superior, mas a mulher sabia que a sensação pertencia somente a si, para todos os outros tudo devia estar como sempre. 

Pôs a mão direita sobre o coração, suspirando, pensando em Fugaku, no amor deles que resultou naquelas duas crianças maravilhosas, e nos filhos. Fungou tentando controlar a sua pulsação e os ofegos que saíam de sua boca, sem sucesso, até que uma vontade incontrolável dominou o seu ser. Voltou para dentro de casa e, decidida, procurou nas gavetas do armário da sala seus antigos papéis de carta e uma caneta. 

Sentou-se sem demora sobre os pés, debruçando-se à mesa onde faziam as refeições, e com grande urgência ajeitou os papéis sobre a mesma e começou a escrever, a tinta desenhando as palavras de forma apressada, mas nem por isso menos bonita. Em um dado momento, Mikoto se emocionou e lágrimas grossas e doloridas escorreram de seus olhos ônix, e o medo tomou conta do seu ser de tal forma que ela precisou interromper o que fazia. 

Respirou fundo, secando os olhos com a mão desocupada, engolindo a saliva a contragosto, voltando a escrever. Era algo muito importante, não podia deixar passar, não deveria perder mais tempo. A cada segundo sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer, o que lhe dava ainda mais força para continuar. 

Terminou a primeira carta e logo começou a segunda, as suas emoções aflorando de tal maneira que o seu choro saiu mais doloroso. Pôs para fora tudo o que desejava, com toda a sua sinceridade, sentindo a dor e o medo tentando vencê-la, mas ela era uma Uchiha, não podia desistir de seus sentimentos, palavras, ideais. Seria injusto deixar o mundo sem poder dizer aos filhos o que realmente pensava, acreditava, defendia. Ela nunca conversou sobre a vida por serem jovens demais, mas talvez a hora desse diálogo houvesse chegado, mesmo que através de cartas. Relembrou certas situações e tremeu, mas a persistência que reinava em seu ser a fez continuar, não tardando a finalizar a segunda carta. 

Ambas foram escritas com toda a dor e o amor de uma mãe e aquilo, Itachi e Sasuke, não poderiam negar. 

Sorriu orgulhosa pela missão cumprida, estendendo os dois papéis de carta à altura de seus olhos, assentindo como se quisesse dizer a si mesma que estava tudo bem, estava terminado e não havia nada mais a dizer ou a se arrepender. 

Havia dito tudo o que precisava dizer. 

Com o coração muito acelerado, Mikoto Uchiha levantou-se e foi até o mesmo armário da sala, procurando dois envelopes e os achando com certa dificuldade. Dobrou cada carta e as enfiou nos envelopes, nomeando-os. Prendeu-os à geladeira com imãs e passou algum tempo os observando, triste e despedaçada, mas com o sentimento de profunda compreensão. 

Como uma kunoichi, havia sido habilidosa, persistente, incrível. 

Como mãe, não foi nada menos do que a sua melhor versão. 

Ela havia feito tudo o que pôde e se houvesse falhado, em algum ponto, os filhos saberiam que mesmo sendo uma habilidosa ninja, ela também era um ser humano passível de erro, e carregava um profundo amor por eles. 

Após muito divagar, Mikoto foi preparar o almoço, mesmo que todo aquele clima pesado houvesse pairado sobre si. Não havia o que fazer, ela simplesmente aguardaria como a pessoa de fibra que era. Os garotos logo foram almoçar e depois ficaram juntos na varanda conversando, o que fez com que a mulher sentisse o coração preenchido, sorrindo encantada enquanto lavava a louça. O medo nunca deixou de seguir com ela, mas já estava tudo pronto, não haviam mais palavras a serem ditas ou medidas. 

À noite, Mikoto fez o jantar e separou uma quantidade generosa de comida, arrumando-a em uma bandeja, de forma delicada e zelosa, levando-a até Itachi, que estava sozinho em seu quarto. Sem querer incomodá-lo, ela apenas lhe avisou que deixaria o jantar ali na porta e que mesmo que ele estivesse extremamente ocupado com seus deveres da ANBU, que fosse jantar com a família de vez em quando. Levaram alguns minutos até Itachi lhe agradecer de forma lenta e pesarosa e ela só ouviu porque ainda estava pelo corredor. 

Suspirou e sorriu, indo até a sala, sentindo uma pontada de paz em seu interior caótico. 

Horas depois, o seu presságio se confirmou e mesmo assim ela encarou de peito aberto sem perguntas, sem hesitação. Disse algumas coisas a Itachi e ouviu o marido fazer o mesmo, precisavam daquele instante. As suas memórias passaram como um filme por sua mente e ela lembrou-se das cartas, agarrando-se àquilo para então deixar de existir. Sem mais delongas, o seu filho mais velho tirou a vida dela e de Fugaku, pai dele, com enorme dor no coração. 

Naquele dia a Sra. Uchiha despediu-se não apenas do marido, como dos dois filhos e do mundo também, mas tendo a certeza de ter cumprido o seu dever como esposa, kunoichi e mãe.


	2. Para o meu primogênito Itachi

“Meu querido primogênito Itachi, 

Você me tornou mãe. Ainda me lembro de quando descobri a gravidez, fiquei tão feliz e com tanto medo... E se eu não conseguisse ser uma boa mãe para você? Eu havia me casado há pouco tempo e a minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos e incertezas, mas então o seu pai me apoiou e me fez sentir amada e eu me aliviei. Com o passar do tempo, a mãe que existia dentro de mim nadou até a superfície, me fazendo então apta a te cuidar, ensinar e amar. 

Eu era uma kunoichi excepcional e deixei tudo pela nossa família, pois sentia que precisava dela com uma força tão grande capaz de mover montanhas. Filho, a sua chegada foi muito aguardada, muito desejada, e você não tem ideia do quanto eu te amei desde que soube da sua existência até os dias de hoje. Quando você nasceu era tão forte, saudável, tão lindo... Eu me apaixonei ainda mais por você. Senti em meu coração ao olhar em seus olhos tão escuros que não havia nada no mundo que eu não fizesse pela sua segurança, pela sua vida. 

Itachi, você me tornou a mulher que sou hoje. Eu só tenho a te agradecer, meu amor, mesmo que você não converse tanto comigo, não se abra, saiba que eu conheço você, sinto o seu coração. Você é um ser humano incrível, e eu jamais imaginaria a minha vida sem você. Sei que você amadureceu muito rápido e recebeu muito trabalho com tão pouca idade, mas eu quero que entenda que foi necessário. Seu pai jamais gostaria de te ver machucado, ou coisa pior. E eu não aguentaria, nem por um segundo, perder você. 

Você foi a coisa mais linda que meus olhos já viram. Você é todo o meu amor, e eu não posso deixar de pensar nas coisas que já fizemos juntos, os momentos engraçados e até os tristes. A sua presença sempre foi muito importante, apesar de seus treinos puxados, seus trabalhos na ANBU, sua vida pessoal... Sempre me confortou saber que você estava perto de mim, ao meu lado, mesmo que não trocando palavra alguma. 

Agradeço todos os dias por ser sua mãe. Ter você em minha vida foi a mais linda e perfeita certeza de todas. Você foi sempre tão cuidadoso, carinhoso, um filho excepcional, bondoso, incrível, além de um irmão maravilhoso para o Sasuke. 

Que você sempre tome as melhores decisões, que não tenha medo do futuro ou de qualquer coisa que venha a surgir em seu caminho. 

Obrigada por tudo, meu amor, e saiba que não importa o que aconteça, não importa o que você faça, eu sempre irei te amar. Cuide do seu irmão, cuide de você, alimente os seus sentimentos bons e se por algum acaso se perder do seu caminho, refaça os seus passos. Pense na gente, sua família, pense em mim. 

Pense em você. 

Eu te amo, meu amor. Eternamente. 

Um grande beijo e um abraço apertado já cheio de saudades, 

Sua mãe Mikoto”


	3. Para o meu caçula Sasuke

“Meu querido caçula Sasuke, 

Você veio para mim como um grande presente. Eu achava que estava completa, que Itachi seria o meu único filho e a vida me trouxe você. Você era tão pequeno quando nasceu, menor que o seu irmão, mas muito forte, vivo, saudável. O melhor irmão que Itachi poderia ter. Você tinha cabelos lindos, olhos escuros, e era tão fofo e gordinho... Ah, Sasuke, você me tornou a melhor mãe de todas. 

Me alegrou muito a sua vinda porque pude relembrar todos os cuidados e aprendizados que tive quando havia cuidado do seu irmão, foi algo incrível e memorável para mim. Poder ensinar mais um filho a andar, falar, a comer... Céus, só eu sei o quanto sou abençoada por ter vocês dois em minha vida, sobretudo você, meu caçula. 

Espero que nunca pense, nem por um segundo, que não amamos você. Seu pai, Itachi e eu te amamos. Eu te amo. Saiba que você sempre foi elogiado, mas precisava ser forte além de qualquer coisa e por esse motivo, seu pai parecia frio com você, até mesmo Itachi, mas todos queríamos te ver em segurança. Eu não suportaria um dia sem você, meu anjo lindo. Apesar de já ter sido mãe, eu tinha medo de não conseguir ser boa e suficiente para você, mas com o passar do tempo vi que estava errada em pensar assim. 

Sasuke, você trouxe ainda mais brilho para a minha vida. Seu pai ficou tão feliz ao saber que eu estava grávida novamente, e eu mais ainda, por mais que o medo nunca houvesse me deixado. Eu tinha medo de tanta coisa, medo de perder você e seu irmão, medo de você não poder crescer e ser feliz. 

Tudo o que eu queria era te apertar em meus braços e te proteger de todo o mal, assim como tentava fazer com o seu irmão... Você é tão precioso, tão perfeito, lindo... Você e Itachi são as minhas razões de viver e pelas suas vidas, eu faria tudo, qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu alcance, até mesmo morrer. 

Meu amor, nunca se deixe abater, nunca pense que você é igual aos outros porque não é. Há coisas especiais dentro de você e por esse motivo, deve erguer a cabeça sempre que sentir medo ou que é incapaz. Eu confio em você e sei que pode se tornar o que desejar, possui todos os dons e caminhos para ser o ninja mais habilidoso, poderoso e feliz que já existiu. 

Obrigada por tudo, meu anjo pequeno, e que você nunca se esqueça de onde veio e que seus caminhos sempre terminem em um bom lugar, mesmo que você se desvencilhe um pouco das direções. Você tem as bochechas mais fofas e o coração mais lindo do mundo, nunca se esqueça e nem permita que algo te machuque. Não se envergonhe das dúvidas, medos, pois eles fazem parte de quem somos e sei que você será capaz de solucionar qualquer coisa que surgir em sua frente. 

Eu confio em você e te amo de todo o coração. 

Seja feliz hoje e sempre e se permita ser quem é, nunca mude por ninguém ou por qualquer acontecimento, você nasceu para brilhar, para ser alguém. 

Beijos e abraços de sua mãe, 

Mikoto”


End file.
